All You Angels
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: An alternate endingplot line for "Crime and Punishment pt.1&2", read and review PLEASE!


Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D

A/N: This is a One-shot ficcy. Just wanted to write it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Carlos, you all right, everyone OK?" Bosco spoke as soon as the shooting stopped. Carlos was shell-shocked and managed a nod, but he was far from all right. 

Bosco leapt from the bus and drew his gun, ready to pounce on Vernon the instant he saw him. But back in the bus Doc was frantic to tend to Miguel and his mother, Shalike.

"C'mon Carlos, I need some help back here!" he yelled to Carlos, who remained still and silent in the drivers seat. "Carlos!"

Carlos jumped to attention, initially ignoring the pain in his side and turned to go in the back of the bus, joining Doc. By the time he manipulated his way out of his seatbelt, the pain in his side was worse. It seared through his back, and into the pit of his stomach. And it brought him to his knees, literally.

"Ahhhh shit!" he exclaimed, instinctively reaching his right hand to the source of the pain, as he fell to onto one knee.

Doc hesitated to look up, and at first he disregarded his partners cry. 'Probably tripped over something' he thought to himself. But when he took a closer look, Carlos was in pain.

"You OK Carlos?" he asked, his concern growing. 

Carlos slowly pulled his shaking hand away from his side. His hand stained with blood and he grimaced. He replaced his hand on his side and struggled to stand.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he cringed one more time and called for back up, "Adam 55-3 requesting backup at this location for multiple gunshot victims."

He again removed his hand from his side and painfully reached up to grab a pair of gloves. Pulling them carefully over both hands to prevent contamination before tending to Shalike.

 As he worked to stabilize her, he became more aware of his own condition. His heart began to race. His chest constricted. And as the perspiration form over his skin, he found it hard to function. His vision began to get spotty, and he looked back up to Doc.

"Doc?" he breathed.

Doc managed to look up from working on Miguel just in time to see Carlos falter backwards. He caught himself on the gurney still in place in the center of the rig. Doc got to his feet from where he was kneeled on this pavement and jumped into the bus.

"Carlos!" he met his partner in the bus.

"I guess I wasn't all right," Carlos tired to joke, but it only came out in a whisper of pain. Carlos pulled his hand back to his wound and revealed the stain of blood.

"Oh god," Doc stated under his breath as he helped Carlos lay back on the gurney.

Just then Boyd 55-2 pulled up, and Kim and Alex jumped out, along with multiple squad cars. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you get him yet?" Doc paced in front of the nurses station in the middle of the Angel of Mercy emergency room.

"I don't know, Bosco and Faith were still in pursuit when we got here," Sully spoke calmly as he watched his young partner stare into the trauma room. The room that doc had brought Carlos in just minutes before.

"He's gunna be OK, right?" Ty turned his back to the now vacant room, and turned to Doc.

Doc just looked at the floor. He and Carlos had been partners for nearly four years, and he was afraid it might all change now.

"Doc?" Ty questioned again.

"I don't - I don't know Davis, I don't know," he muttered and tapped his hand on the counter top. His hand soon turned to a fist and he groaned in frustration and walked out the ER doors. There was nothing more to say.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doc had been outside the ER doors for nearly a half hour when 55-David pulled up. Doc pushed himself off the wall and met Bosco and Faith in the entrance.

"Hey, is Miguel all right?" were the first words Bosco uttered.

Doc just hung his head; Miguel had died before they even got him into the hospital, and he knew Bosco had probably known it as well.

After a moment of silence Faith finally spoke up, "So, Doc, what are you still doing here?" she began to look around aimlessly but finally settled on Doc's face.

"Uh, it's Carlos," he began and ran his hand over his face before continuing, "he was shot." 

Doc found no other words to say it, and he stole a brief glance and Bosco and Faith's stunned faces, before leaning back against the wall.

"Oh," was all that managed to escape her lips, and she shook with the breeze from the chill air. Yokas couldn't move herself to ask what she and Bosco most needed to know.

"Yeah, in his back, they, uh, they took him to surgery," Doc responded blankly. He hadn't fully recovered from the days' events.

"I'm sorry, Doc." Bosco intervened for fear Faith would start rambling soon.  

"Yeah, me too," he pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the hospital to wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later, Faith and Bosco had gone back to the precinct, and Sully had found himself another partner for the rest of his shift so Ty could wait with Doc.

 They sat in the cold, sterile room outside the nurses' station on the Surgical floor. 

The room was quiet, save the ceaseless ticking of the clock above their heads; and then finally the subtly squeak of a doctors white sneakers.

Both men stood as he entered the stark room, and Doc desperately tried to ignore the multiple bloodstains on the scrubs beneath his lab coat.

Time moved in slow motion as the physician approached and seemed to look at his feet for answers. He slowly lifted his eyes to look into Doc's, and shook his head.

That's all Doc needed; he looked back at a seemingly heart broken Ty, and left. He couldn't stand there anymore, he had to move, he had to leave!

_I need a sign to let me know you're here   
All of the lines are being crossed over the atmosphere   
I need to know when things are going to look up   
'Cause I feel us drowning a sea spilled from a cup   
  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head   
When you can feel the world shake from the words that are said   
  
And I'm calling all angels   
And I'm calling all you angels_

He couldn't tell you what possessed him to stand there, looking at Carlos's small, cold body; his partner and friend of almost four years was dead. He had no family to be notified, no one to mourn. 

Except maybe him and the rest of the 55, they were truly a family.

I won't give up, if you don't give up   
I won't give up, if you don't give up   
I won't give up, if you don't give up   
I won't give up, if you don't give up

When he finally got the strength to turn his back to the dimly lit room he found himself facing the dreary face of Ty Davis.

"C'mon man, we're gunna go get some drinks," he sighed, motioning for Doc to leave the hospital with him and some others that waited by the elevators.

Doc too let out a sigh and shrugged on his coat. It was a ritual, someone gets hurt or killed, they go get drinks. But for the first time in a while, Doc didn't feel up to it.

"I'll meet you there Davis, OK?"

Ty nodded and put a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning and leaving with the group.

"I'm sorry Carlos," Doc stifled his tears, and turned back to look through the window at Carlos, one last time.

I need a sign to let me know you're here   
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear   
I want a reason for the way things have to be   
I need a hand to help me build up some kind of hope inside of me   
  
And I'm calling all angels   
And I'm calling all you angels   
  
When children have to play inside so they don't disappear   
While private eyes saw marriage lies 'cause we don't talk for years   
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams   
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours   
  
And I'm calling all angels   
And I'm calling all you angels   
And I'm calling all angels   
And I'm calling all you angels   
  
Calling all angels   
Calling all angels

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finished!

Ok Third Watch isn't mine, nor is the song "Calling All Angels" by Train.

~PLEASE review~


End file.
